bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Deceived Shinigami! The World Collapse Crisis
Deceived Shinigami! The World Collapse Crisis is the two-hundred forty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: November 24, 2009 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Anima Rossa *Ending Song: Sakurabito *Manga Chapters: None *Kanji: 騙された死神！世界崩壊の危機 *Romaji: "Damasareta shinigami! Sekai hōkai no kiki" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Summary Yoruichi Shihōin continues to fight Tobiume and Haineko. Shunsui Kyōraku is attacked by both spirits of his Zanpakutō,Katen Kyōkotsu. Jūshirō Ukitake chases after Sōgyo no Kotowari, trying to convince them to hand over their fans before he will play with them. However, as they seemingly agree, they use the chance to attack Ukitake. Kenpachi Zaraki attacks Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Yachiru Kusajishi points out that the Zanpakutō spirits are not trying to kill Zaraki. Gonryōmaru responds by saying that sometimes you win by simply avoiding defeat, angering Kenpachi. As Ichigo Kurosaki prepares to free Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he is attacked by Muramasa. As Yoruichi senses their battle beginning, she decides that there is something wrong with the way the Zanpakutō have been fighting her. Kyōraku also realises that his Zanpakutō have been fighting defensively, while Ukitake thinks his Zanpakutō spirits are wasting time. When Ichigo dons his Vizard mask to fight Muramasa, Yoruichi tries to leave the area where she had been fighting, but Tobiume stops her by collapsing part of the tunnel. Yoruichi decides that was the Zanpakutō's job to separate her and the captains from Ichigo. She traps them with Kidō and rushes to Ichigo, as do Ukitake and Kyōraku. Zaraki, however, stays put to fight his opponents. Muramasa goads Ichigo into using his most powerful Getsuga Tenshō, which he combines with his own power and redirects into the barrier surrounding Yamamoto, shattering it. Yamamoto reveals that Muramasa wanted to enter his inner world. To prevent this, Yamamoto set up a barrier and rendered himself unconscious. Muramasa reveals that he freed the other Zanpakutō and had them attack Seireitei to cause turmoil while he tried to figure out a way to break the barrier and access Yamamoto's memories, and that he manipulated them into helping him. Upon hearing that the Zanpakutō rebellion was just a front, Katen Kyōkotsu and Sōgyo no Kotowari attempt to attack Muramasa, but are incinerated by Ryūjin Jakka. Ukitake asks who Muramasa is. Yamamoto explains that Muramasa is a Zanpakutō with tapeworm-like abilities, who enters his enemy's Zanpakutō and controls it as necessary, and it is imperative that he be stopped. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Orihime Inoue asks Sado Yasutora which outfit would be the best to fight in, while Uryū Ishida wants to know what he thinks of his new cape. Sado does not care, however. Characters in order of appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Yoruichi Shihōin #Haineko #Tobiume #Shunsui Kyōraku #Katen Kyōkotsu #Jūshirō Ukitake #Sōgyo no Kotowari #Kenpachi Zaraki #Tenken #Gonryōmaru #Yachiru Kusajishi #Muramasa #Zangetsu (flashback) #Hollow Ichigo (flashback) #Sajin Komamura (flashback) #Zabimaru (flashback) #Hōzukiamru (flashback) #Gegetsuburi (flashback) #Kazeshini (flashback) #Wabisuke (flashback) #Sode no Shirayuki (flashback) #Ruri'iro Kujaku (flashback) #Suzumebachi (flashback) Powers and Techniques used Kidō used *Hadō #31, Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Hadō #58, Tenran (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) *Bakudō #30, Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Techniques used * Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Zanpakutō released Shikai: *Haineko (灰猫, "Ash Cat") *Tobiume (飛梅, "Flying Plum Tree") *Katen Kyōkotsu (花天狂骨; Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone) *Tenken (天譴, "Heavenly Punishment") *Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火; "Flowing Flame Blade" or "Flowing Sword, Young Fire") Bankai: *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter or Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) Navigation Category:Episodes